Spirit of Balance (Challenge)
by twilightnite13
Summary: This is a challenge to any who is interested. Have any of the readers or people who have read "The Spirit of a Nation's Freedom" before (Or are a fan of either the show (Avatar the Last Air-bender) or the game (Dragon Age)), but wondered where Cole is going to end up? Find out and accept if you dare. (Up for adoption)


_Hey Everyone, How's it going? I realized that after finishing "Compassion and a Nation's freedom" years ago I now realized that I'm not going to get Cole's journey done any time soon with my schedule so I'm gonna do a challenge._

 _Starting with this Prologue._ _(Made in order to inspire others to write, not to make profit off of.)_

* * *

(Spirit of Balance)

In the village of Senlin, of the world of the four nations. Avatar Aang, The Last Air-bender, awaited at the entrance of the village for the Hei Bai spirit that had abducted his friend Sokka and three of the village's citizens. After some time, he gives up and returns to the center building. Just as he exited, however, the spirit appeared to his left. He threw up an air shield to stop its attack. Katara looked in horror as she cried out, "Aang, what are you doing?! Run!"

The spirit prepares to resume its attack when Aang jumps in front of it. He touched its forehead and saw that a panda lurks beneath all that anger, recognizing the bear from the carving, Aang understood why Hei Bai was attacking the village, and why the spirit was seething with an intense rage, "You're the spirit of this forest! Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned, I was sad and upset, but my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

He smiled and showed it the acorn that Katara showed him and left it at the spirit's feet. The spirit picked it up in its large fingers, feeling his anger subsiding, Hei Bai turned to leave, reverting into his true form. It walked away peacefully. As it exited, a small thicket grew, the three villagers that were taken, and Sokka, emerge from it.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, overjoyed to have her big brother back. She ran and embraced him, while other villagers embrace their loved ones.

Sokka looked around confused as he asked, "What happened?

"You were trapped in the Spirit World for 24 hours!" Katara explained, before she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom." Sokka said, grabbing his pants while Katara gave her retreating brother a somewhat disgusted look.

Sometime later, the leader of the village and his officials went to thank Aang, "Thank you, Avatar. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You could give us some supplies, and some money." Sokka stated, being his usual self.

"Sokka!" Katara snapped, reprimanded at her brother.

Sokka just turned to his sister and said, "What? We need stuff."

The Village leader bowed at the request and stated, "It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey."

After the officials left, Katara turned to Aang and said, "I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do, all on your own."

"Actually, I did have a little help and there's something else." Aang revealed, before remembering the vision he got from the spirit of Roku's dragon. Which had caused Aang to stop talking.

Picking up on the avatar stopping, Sokka asked, concerned, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit." Aang told them what he needed to do.

Katara smiled widely as she told him, "That's great!"

"Creepy, but great." Sokka added, though finding it disturbing.

Aang then told them how he'll be able to do that, "There's a temple on a crescent-shaped island and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him."

"But the solstice is tomorrow!" Katara realized, as she knew they didn't have much time.

Aang shrugged sheepishly as he revealed, "Yeah, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation."

Just as Sokka and Katara showed their surprise at the news. A pale blue light appeared from the thicket that the people taken by the Heibei spirit glowed brightly as someone came out. He wasn't dressed like the rest of the village. He had on strange clothes there had no green like any traditional Earth kingdom clothes, brown-ish black clothes with a large rimmed, metal hat. His complexion was fair as his body was thin, as though he been starved. His hat hid his face as he looked around, studying his surroundings before he turned to them. The three of them prepared for a fight, ready to expect anything from this pale stranger that was staring in their direction, before he surprised them and lowered his head in greeting.

* * *

 _(Hey everyone I'm sorry for taking so long, but things got out of hand and instead of writing this next section of Cole's journey in yet another world that is somewhat different from his own. I would like to issue this challenge to anyone who would be interested in picking up where I left off when Cole arrived and helped Aang save the world._

 _PM me if you are interested in adopting this and we can work on the ground rules for this story.)_


End file.
